


Can I Sleep With You?

by I_Read_Fanfiction



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Play, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sub Link, daddy - Freeform, power bottom Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Read_Fanfiction/pseuds/I_Read_Fanfiction
Summary: Thanks to my beta reader, afangirlsplaylist! <3Both Rhett and Link are consenting adults in this AU.





	Can I Sleep With You?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, afangirlsplaylist! <3
> 
> Both Rhett and Link are consenting adults in this AU.

Link tossed and turned in his bed, trying his absolute hardest to fall asleep. When he knew he couldn’t fall asleep, he got out of bed. 

 

Link peeked his head out his bedroom door to find Rhett still awake in his room, watching TV. Careful not to wake him, he slowly tiptoed to his room, dressed in a dinosaur onesie and matching little Dino slippers.. 

 

He slipped into Rhett’s room and cleared his throat, making Rhett jump. He’d expected Link to be fast asleep by now. 

 

“Link, baby, why aren’t you asleep? It’s past your bedtime,” Rhett asked. 

 

Link rubbed his eyes and blinked slowly. “I can’t sleep. I wanna sleep with you, daddy.” 

 

Rhett’s eyes twinkled as he smiled down at Link. “Go get your stuffies and come snuggle with daddy.” 

 

A toothy grin crept along Link’s face as he toddled to his room and back, carrying his elephant stuffy, binky, and his owl blankie. 

 

Rhett turned off the TV as Link climbed over him to get in bed, Link’s little ass grazing Rhett’s cock. 

 

“Mm, be careful baby.” Link looked down to see Rhett was aroused by Link climbing on him, so he plopped down right there in Rhett’s lap. 

 

Rhett breathed in sharply, “Link, baby, you need to lie down and go to sleep like a big boy. Want me to tuck you in?”

 

“I wanna play with daddy first!” Link smiled as he propped his elephant on Rhett’s head pretending his hair was a jungle. 

 

Rhett grabbed Link by both of his arms and looked him in the eye, “Daddy says it’s night-night time.”

 

Link nodded and grabbed his stuffy as he laid down next to Rhett. “Got everything you need to go to sleep, buddy?” 

 

A worried look came across Link’s face as he frantically felt around the bed for his binky. Rhett furrowed his brow and put his arm around Link. 

 

“What is it, baby?” Link looked at Rhett with tears in his eyes, “D-Daddy I can’t find my binky!” 

 

He sniffled and sighed as he kept looking for his binky. “Aw, want Daddy to help you look for it?” 

 

Rhett got to his feet and pulled the covers back as he helped his little one look for the lost binky. “Where did you have it last, Link?” Rhett tilted his head as he looked under pillows. 

 

“I had it w-when I came into your room, daddy,” he sniffled.

 

“You sure you did, baby?” Rhett asked as he looked under the bed. 

 

“Yes, I promise, I pinky promise,” Link answered. Rhett closed his eyes and took a deep breath before getting back in bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. 

 

“I can’t sleep without it, daddy,” Link whined. Rhett patted the empty spot next to him, “Can you try sleeping without it for just one night, baby boy? Daddy’s exhausted. ” 

 

“Nuh uh,” Link shook his head as he flopped down next to Rhett. Rhett paused for a moment before looking over at Link. “Want daddy to give you something else to suck on?” 

 

Link tilted his head and sniffled again, “W-what is it?” Rhett pulled his covers below his waist to reveal he was pitching a tent. Link’s eyes widened. 

 

“Wanna suck on daddy’s binky?” Rhett asked, gingerly picking up Link’s hand and placed it on his crotch. Link’s eyes widened as he looked down at it. 

 

Link crawled over and peeled back Rhett’s pants and underwear, his hard cock springing out to say hello. Link licked his lips and craned his neck to kiss the tip. 

 

Rhett’s dick twitched under the weight of Link’s lips and Rhett gently placed a hand on the back of Link’s head. Link responded by gripping the base and moving his hand up and down. 

 

“Put it in your mouth, baby boy,” Rhett whispered, and Link obeyed his daddy, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking it like a lollipop. 

 

Rhett laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes as Link took his cock further in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as he swirled his tongue all around his daddy’s large cock. Rhett breathed in sharply through his teeth, “Yes...Keep going baby, daddy’s almost there.” 

 

Link relaxed his muscles and let Rhett’s cock slide down the back of his throat, causing his eyes to water. Rhett opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of Link looking at him with those big, ocean eyes. 

 

It was enough to make him cum if Link didn’t take the cock out of his mouth and stand up.

 

Link unbuttoned the butt flap on his dinosaur onesie and kissed his daddy on the lips before squatting over Rhett’s waist. He hesitated only a moment before he lowered himself slowly onto Rhett’s cock until it penetrated him. Eventually he began to bounce up and down while Rhett held onto his waist tightly.

 

Rhett grabbed Link by his ass cheeks and thrusted upward, fucking him senseless. Link threw his head back as he moaned, “Mmm yes daddy. Harder!” 

 

The sound of Rhett’s thighs smacking against Link’s little ass was almost deafening. Link squealed as Rhett fucked him harder, faster, and deeper. 

 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, baby,” Rhett growled as he thrusted. Link stuck his hand in his onesie and began jacking himself off. 

 

With a guttural moan, Rhett filled Link’s ass with cum. Link came shortly after, staining the front of his onesie. 

 

Link rolled over on his back next to Rhett and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Rhett grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close. 

 

Rhett spooned Link until they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Link completely forgot about his binky. 

 


End file.
